


Ride With Me, And Escape

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, HOO THERES A LOT TO UNPACK HERE LADS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no spoilers i think, why is 'cumming so hard they cry' not a fuckign tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: "This was all an elaborate 'let's go on a camping trip' ruse, wasn't it?"





	Ride With Me, And Escape

**Author's Note:**

> do yall have any idea how long it took me to finish this. weeks. bc the red dead discord i was in kept making me cry laughing whenever i tried to work on this
> 
> ANYWAY if it aint obvious i really dig cock worship + dry humping w these two hahaha. sub!dutch is my lifeblood. takes place around the beginning of chapter 2 and i don't think there's any major spoilers in here!!!! ;3

Hosea never really knew what to expect when riding out with Dutch anymore. Even if Dutch "had a plan" (he loved that phrase, Hosea hated it), those plans went pear shaped so often that every time Dutch walked into Hosea's field of vision announcing his latest idea, it took every inch of self-control Hosea had not to groan and slam his face into the table, or the wall, or whatever flat, hard surface was nearest.

When Dutch didn't _elaborate_ on those plans, though, that was what really scared him. When he just grabbed Hosea by the shoulder (or wrist, or elbow, or whatever he could get ahold of) and tugged him to their horses repeating "This is a good plan, I swear it" and "This time, you're gonna be damn proud of me," Hosea quietly prayed Silver Dollar would trip over a rock and end both of their lives before Dutch's bullshit could get them into even more trouble, because goddammit if Hosea wasn't going to suffer through it then his horse didn't deserve to either. As they approached the Cumberland Falls, Hosea briefly wondered if the ground would get wet and slippery enough that Silver Dollar would just lose his footing and break both their necks.

"Hold on. Here." Dutch brought the Count to a halt before Hosea had a chance to react, and Silver Dollar snorted unhappily when he bumped into the white Arabian's backside. Hosea grumbled under his breath and shook his head, watching as Dutch dismounted and led the Count to a nearby tree, tying his reins around it. With a shrug, Hosea copied his movement and followed him into a cave, with a view of the falls and river behind them.

Right about then, Hosea realized what was going on.

"This was all an elaborate 'let's go on a camping trip' ruse, wasn't it?"

"Goddamn right. And it worked." Dutch smiled and gripped Hosea by the lapels of his vest, pulling him in for a kiss.

Hosea wanted to protest, he wanted to tell Dutch that all he had to do was ask, that all of that wasn't necessary and really it just kind of pissed him off, but god, he couldn't. He loved these stupid little camping trips. Him and Dutch, like it was back in the old days.

The kiss broke and Dutch reluctantly let go of Hosea's lapels. The way he hesitated was... god, Hosea hadn't seen that kind of trepidation on him in years. "... Why'd you let go?"

"Well, we gotta... set up a fire, and a tent... maybe go fishin', get some food..." Dutch shifted his weight from one foot to the other momentarily. "I, um... I just... since Blackwater we haven't had a lot of time to just... be together? And... y'know, you seemed upset about everything that's happened. I wanted to make it up to you."

"Aw, Dutch, you sap." Hosea laughed quietly and pulled his partner in close again, gently kissing his forehead. "Setting up a fire and a tent won't take long and I have some food in my saddle bags. We got time right now."

"... Time." Dutch's almost-embarrassed smile turned to a coy smirk. "Alright."

Before he could say anything else and ruin the moment, Hosea kissed him, silencing Dutch for a blessed moment. Dutch's hands almost automatically went to Hosea's shoulders, tugging him in tighter, minimizing the space between them as much as possible. God. Hosea loved when Dutch let his guard down and let himself be needy, wanting, hungry for the attentions of the man he loved.

His mustache tickled a little. Hosea didn't really mind. His grasping hands wandered Hosea's body until they got to his gun belt, which Dutch tugged gently. Hosea broke the kiss and rose an eyebrow, inquiring, reading Dutch's face. "What is it you want from me, Van der Linde?"

Dutch paused and didn't say anything. Instead, he cast a glance down at Hosea's crotch and licked his lips.

"You can say it."

"I can't. You know... you're the only man I would ever do this for." Dutch blushed. Holy hell, he actually blushed. Hosea never got sick of seeing him get all bashful like this. "I... god. Please, Hosea?"

"Please, Hosea, what?" It was Hosea's turn to smile like the cat that ate the canary. Teasing Dutch was his bread and butter. It was an absolute delight to watch a commanding, powerful leader, a man known for his composure and charisma, be reduced to a begging wreck. Usually, Dutch didn't stand for it, and he'd quickly take charge and do what he wanted anyway, but every now and then he'd let Hosea play at being the leader.

Dutch made a noise of vague discomfort and displeasure and squirmed a little. "I..." He sighed like he couldn't believe he what he was about to say. "I want to suck your cock, Hosea."

"There we go. Was that so hard?"

"Torture." Dutch wasn't exactly smiling, but the playful glimmer in his eye spoke volumes. "I'm gonna get you back for that." He backed Hosea against the cave wall and gently stroked his hands over his chest. "You know I mean that. Don't you laugh."

"Oh, I know you mean it," Hosea confirmed, smirking as Dutch's hands went to his gun belt again and this time removed it; it fell to the floor with a clatter. "Thing is you're still sucking my cock, so really, I win either way."

"Shut up." Dutch went to his knees and unbuttoned Hosea's pants, drawing them down a bit to expose his goal. "You ain't even hard? I'm insulted."

"I believe that's your job."

Dutch let out a quiet huff of laughter. "So we're playin' this game." He gently stroked Hosea's cock, licking his lips as it pulsed a bit. "I can work with that." He made a quiet purr-like noise as Hosea grew hard in his hands, peppering the shaft with soft kisses and little kitten-licks. Goddammit.

"Good thing you can do more with your mouth than complain and make speeches," Hosea muttered, hands balling into fists against the cold, rocky walls of the cave as Dutch teased the ridge at the head of his cock with his tongue, just a little. "Otherwise I'd have a hard time keepin' you around." He tried to laugh but the sound died in his throat as Dutch acknowledged him with no more than a quiet hum of approval, apparently directed more at his cock than Hosea himself, then took him into his mouth, still only half-erect. "Shit, Dutch."

That didn't even warrant a response, apparently. Dutch gripped Hosea's hips and flattened his tongue along the underside of his cock, moaning quietly around the swelling length in his mouth when Hosea's legs trembled slightly. The vibrations rattled straight down to Hosea's bones. "Fuck..." he whispered, hands desperate for something to grip. "God... goddammit, I gotta..."

With no further preamble he knocked Dutch's hat from his head and tangled his fingers into his midnight curls. To Hosea's surprise, Dutch didn't react outside of a surprisingly gentle warning, digging his fingertips into Hosea's hips through his pants. "I know, I know," he panted, "I just... needed to touch you, god, your mouth..."

Dutch pulled back from Hosea's cock (and it took all of Hosea's self control not to curse at him for stopping) and whispered, "Try and fuck my mouth, and I _will_ bite. Clear?"

Hosea winced- he'd been there before and did not want to repeat it- and nodded. "As crystal, Dutch."

"Good. Now..." Dutch turned his attention back to Hosea's cock, by this point standing at attention even with the quick diversion (and the threat of being bitten looming over Hosea's head). "God. You know how gorgeous this thing is?" Dutch asked, gently trailing his fingers over the veins. "Nice and long. Ain't too thick. How I like 'em." Dutch pressed soft, teasing kisses along the shaft. "And you taste nice. Only other man I've done this for," he paused to cup Hosea's balls and lap at the precome beading at the tip of his cock, "tasted like stale whiskey and old sweat. Wasn't worth the 10 bucks he gave me."

"God, would it kill you to shut your trap for three seconds, Dutch?"

"Probably." Dutch smirked and swirled his tongue around the head of Hosea's dick, a move that Hosea always liked (and made his enjoyment of very clear with a sharp gasp and tightening his grip on Dutch's hair).

"God. Where'd you even learn to do that?"

"Hm?"

"You heard me," Hosea managed as Dutch pulled off of his cock to answer him.

"I mean, I've had it done to me, and I always liked it," Dutch began, stroking Hosea's cock gently. "Nothin' that special." He nuzzled into the thick hair at the base of Hosea's shaft and used his tongue to massage his dick on the way back to the tip. "Fuck... just shut up and let me work..."

He took Hosea's length back into his mouth, and Hosea couldn't have spoken if he wanted to. His knees felt weak, sweat beaded on his brow, and he desperately gripped at Dutch's hair, arms and legs trembling. Any noise he tried to make either died before it came out or turned into an incoherent gasp or moan. The spurs on his boots jingled a bit as he tried to find his footing, his breathing ragged.

Then Dutch squeezed his hips- not as a warning, but to steel himself, there was a palpable difference- and breathed deeply for a moment.

He took Hosea in deeper, relaxing his throat and fighting his gag reflex, and Hosea's head spun for a moment. _Holy hell._ "D-Dutch, goddamn, you... you've never..."

Dutch acknowledged him with a quiet "mmfh" noise, more concerned with keeping the cock in his mouth down than conversation. He white-knuckled the fabric of Hosea's pants, breath coming in shallow pants through his nose that Hosea could feel against the little bit of exposed skin of his stomach. He made quiet, choked noises, noises that were both arousing and alarming.

"Don't... don't hurt yourself on my behalf, Dutch." Hosea struggled to keep his composure. "I... i-if you don't like it-"

Dutch swatted Hosea on the hip quickly, a warning to shut his mouth, and tried to hold himself in place a little longer.

He failed.

He came off gasping and panting, strings of saliva connecting him to Hosea's cock briefly before he coughed, breaking them. "Fuck," he mumbled, hoarsely, rubbing his jaw, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Hosea took a second to find his voice before speaking.

"You alright?"

"Mhm." Dutch wiped stray drool from his lips with his sleeve. "M'good."

"That... you didn't hurt yourself?"

"Naw. Just my pride. Should've finished you off."

"You don't have to do that." Hosea untangled one of his hands from Dutch's hair and gently caressed his jaw. "If you just wanna use your hands-"

"No. No, I... I don't." Dutch cast a glance up at Hosea through his eyelashes and prayed it came off as seductive instead of silly. Evidently, it did, because Hosea swallowed hard and his cock twitched a little.

"Well. If you insist, then..."

"Oh, I insist," Dutch whispered, his lips practically touching the head of Hosea's cock. Hosea made a soft whimpering noise, Dutch's breath against his cock almost enough to get him off right there. "I insist," Dutch repeated, before taking Hosea's dick back into his mouth. Hosea gasped and felt his toes curl in his boots, a shudder running through his body. Dutch was damn good at running his mouth, but he was better at using it to pleasure someone.

Fire shot through his veins and Hosea felt rather than consciously let his head tilt back. "Close," he panted, gripping Dutch's hair like his life depended on it, "close, close, fuck, Dutch-!"

Dutch moaned around Hosea's cock, adjusting his positioning a little and flicking his tongue against the underside of the head. When Hosea grunted and chanted his name- "Dutch, Dutch, oh, god, fuck, Dutch"- he halted his movements, his eyes flitting shut as Hosea's release flooded his mouth, salty and bitter and perfect.

Pulling off and swallowing once he was sure no more was coming, Dutch watched Hosea slowly slide to the floor as his legs gave out on him. "I take it you enjoyed yourself."

"That's an understatement." Hosea trembled a little and licked his lips, his vision still a little starry and his head still swimming. He growled and bucked a little when Dutch leaned in and kissed his softening cock before tucking him back into his pants. "Shit."

"You're the only man who gets that from me," Dutch whispered, "You best believe I'm gonna make it so you never forget that."

"I... don't think I remember my name right now, holy shit." Hosea leaned against his lover when Dutch pressed against his side until he noticed the very insistent erection tenting Dutch's pants, a wet spot where the head pressed against the fabric and a similar spot staining the floor of the cave. "Shit. You're... those pants are fucking ruined, Dutch."

"S'alright by me." Dutch shifted a little, his clothed cock rubbing against Hosea's hip. "Does kind of hurt, though, if you... want to help..."

Hosea smiled and managed to sit up a little. "Nah. If we're playing at me being in charge..." He patted his thigh and nodded a bit. "Then you're gonna get yourself off while I get to sit back and watch. You sucked my goddamn soul out through my dick. Let me catch my breath."

"You're a cruel man," Dutch's voice was thick with need and breathless. He still straddled Hosea's leg and moved to undo his pants, until Hosea gripped his wrist and stopped him. "Oh, come on!"

"That isn't what I meant." He grabbed Dutch's hips. "You're gonna have to burn those pants anyway, dearest, why not ruin them a little more?"

"... No," Dutch breathed, a smile crossing his features all the same. "You ain't askin' me to hump you like a dog."

"And if I am? You wanna get off, get to it."

Dutch turned almost the same shade of red as his vest. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"If you seriously don't want to, just say so," Hosea murmured, breaking character for a second. "I'm not gonna make you, Dutch."

"... I want it."

"Okay." The matter settled, Hosea sat back and gestured for Dutch to continue. "I'm waiting."

Dutch bit his lip and turned a fetching shade of red. Evidently, the ache in his dick was more painful than forgetting his pride for a moment, and he started rocking against Hosea's thigh, whimpering quietly with need. He tried to speak, tried to choke out words- never shutting up was his modus operandi, after all- but nothing came out beyond the first syllable. "That's it," Hosea whispered, "You look gorgeous... wish you could see yourself." He gently reached up and caressed Dutch's cheek, tracing his fingers along his jawline for a moment. "So pretty when you're worked up..."

"H-Hosea, I-"

"Shhhh. Just get yourself off." Hosea moved his hand to the back of Dutch's neck, gently stroking at his hairline with his thumb. "Mine. My beautiful, gorgeous Dutch. Almost a shame you have to give such good head." Dutch shuddered and whimpered, one hand on Hosea's chest and the other on his shoulder. "I'd love to rip your pants off and take you..." The words alone forced a moan out of Dutch, who briefly white-knuckled Hosea's shoulder. The grip would probably leave tiny, angry purple bruises later. "You like that idea? Maybe later. We're alone out here. You can make as much noise as you want."

Dutch panted desperately, tremors running through his limbs as he forced his hips to move faster. Not fast enough, but faster. His cock was starting to actually hurt, and yet release _just barely_ evaded him, so close but so far. "Hosea," he breathed, still trembling, panting, desperate. "Hosea, c'mon, don't... don't stop. Talk to me... need it..."

"You... need me to talk dirty to you?" Hosea asked, the raised eyebrow nearly audible. "Gets you off that hard, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Dutch managed, licking his lips and again clutching at Hosea's shoulder. "Please..."

"Alright, then. You want me to tell you what I'm gonna do to you later?" Hosea began, gently teasing his fingers under Dutch's waistcoat for just a moment before undoing the buttons. "As soon as you're rested from this, I'm gonna pin you up against the wall." He gently nudged the garment off of Dutch's shoulders and went to work unbuttoning his shirt. "Mm. So pretty. Think I'll just leave you like this... now, where was I?" Hosea traced his hand up Dutch's stomach to his chest, his fingertips just barely pushing beneath the fabric. Dutch whimpered and bucked his hips outside of the rhythm he'd set, bringing the hand off of Hosea's chest to bite his knuckle.

"Right, pinning you against the wall. We're gonna take it slow, beautiful. Make you come so hard you black out and bring you right back so we can do it all over again." Hosea gently (so goddamn gently, Dutch whimpered behind his fist and swore he was about to pass out) pushed a little more fabric off of Dutch's torso, stroking a hand over his pectoral muscle and pausing to tease his nipple. "Want you to feel every inch of me when I take you... heh, you remember that one time you were so worked up you practically came the second I got in you? Wonder if I could do that again. See how many times you could come before you passed out."

Seeing stars and only vaguely aware that Hosea was speaking at this point, Dutch clawed desperately at Hosea's shoulder with the hand he wasn't drawing blood from, muffled whines and cries echoing off the walls of the cave and tears pricking at his eyes. Relief was so close he could nearly taste it. "You're close. I can tell." Hosea's hand trailed down Dutch's body this time, from his chest to his stomach to... oh, no. "Go ahead, beautiful." His fingertips just barely touched Dutch's cock through his pants, feather-light, almost teasing, but that was all it took. Dutch let a broken cry, followed by a soft sob as he came, further ruining his pants, shaking desperately and feeling a couple of tears course down his cheeks. Left shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm, Dutch felt his body go limp before he really registered that it was happening, and he sunk down atop Hosea, panting and trembling with occasional aftershocks.

"Damn. You... you cried a little. I don't know if I should be turned on or not."

"S'fine, I'm fine," Dutch managed to explain, wiping his eyes and shakily sitting up a bit. "M'fine."

"Are you sure?" Hosea lay a palm on Dutch's cheek, wiping away the tear stains with the pad of his thumb. "I didn't go too far?"

"N-no, no, I just... goddamn, that felt so good... you know how sometimes it's so good your toes curl and every part of you goes tense? Like that. Times a thousand." Dutch paused to push hair stuck to his brow with sweat back. " _Fuck._ "

"Maybe later." Hosea smiled a little, relieved he hadn't somehow hurt or broken his partner. "I think you need a moment to rest first."

"What I need first is a goddamn change of pants." Dutch shifted uncomfortably, his expression communicating his disgust now that the heat of the moment had worn off a bit. "Hosea, I hope you realize I haven't come in my pants since I was 20."

"I'm honored."

Dutch rolled his eyes, moved like he was going to try and stand, only to realize his legs were still trembling. He didn't trust them to hold him up right now. With a defeated sigh, he resigned himself to staying where he was for a bit longer. "I don't think I can walk."

"I'm okay with that. More time to sit here and enjoy the fact that I made you-"

"Hosea."

"What? I'm proud of myself."

"Just... hold me, you old fool," Dutch mumbled, the smile on his face betraying his exhausted, resigned facade.


End file.
